Lovers Lost
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Based on "A Kiss before Frying". What if Sara had been there? What would she have thought of Ellen? Sandle one-shot!


Hello all! After watching "A kiss before Frying" which aired here this week I had an idea for a one-shot:

What if Sara had been there?

What would she have thought about Ellen?

There are references to an inexistent Sandle affair! (If only eh?)

Hope you like it! Please review : ) 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

**Lovers Lost**

Sara recognised the look on Greg's face as he spoke. It was a look she'd seen many times before but this time was different. It wasn't directed at her. This time that smitten, love sick look was for someone else; Ellen. Sara watched as his hazel eye lit up as he talked about sipping martinis and chatting about simple things.

What had she expected?

It was bound to happen one day. Greg would give up on waiting for her to figure her feelings out. He'd stop waiting for a re-enactment of what had happened before. Loneliness had brought out the worst in Sara and had the tequila had broke down all her barriers to self control. They had let their awkward drunk kisses turn into passionate love making forgetting who they were and let themselves get lost in what they were feeling in that moment. But in the sober light of day Sara had brushed off what they had done as a drunken mistake.

Seeing Greg now made her regret every saying that. It was the possibility of losing him had made her think about that night and about what she felt for him.

"She's trouble Greg." Nick warned him as the three of them sat in the break room. "Tell him Sara." Nick gave her the chance to tell Greg that Ellen was bad news but she couldn't take it.

"Well...if you trust her-" she started but was soon cut off by Nick.

"This is more than just about trust- wait a second...Sara it's your day off what are you doing here?" Nick asked in puzzlement.

"I thought I'd catch up with some paper work. Actually I'll go and get started now." She nodded a goodbye at them both and disappeared out of the door.

xxx

Sara sat at her desk unable to focus on her work she would read the same lines over and become restless. She couldn't count the number of coffees she had. Sara picked up the picture of her and Grissom that she kept on her desk and placed it down with a sigh. When she looked up she could see Greg standing at her door attempting to work out whether he wanted to come in or not. Slowly he made the decision to talk to Sara. Closing the door behind him he took a seat opposite her.

"Are you okay? Are _we_ okay?" Greg asked nervously.

"Yes...why wouldn't we be?" Sara responded knowing full well why he was asking.

"Because of us...Ellen..." he stumbled over his words.

"Its fine Greg...I'm happy for you." Sara said lying through her teeth.

Greg gave her a melancholy smile and left without saying another word. Her heart jumped into her throat. She wasn't happy for him.

If Sara was honest, she was jealous.

xxx

The day passed Sara by as she sat at her desk attempting to do work but failing. Giving up on her paper work she decided to go home.

Spend the few hours she had left before she was due in work on the sofa watching bad TV.

xxx

"_I've loved you since Tuesday" _ The words went around in his head.

Greg stood outside of Sara's flat not knowing what to do. He needed to see her. To hear her voice. He decided to knock on her door before he changed he mind. Sara picked herself up off the sofa placing a cartoon of ice cream down on her coffee, muttering insults at whoever was on the other side she answered the door.

Greg felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. Her hair fell in soft curls resting on her shoulders, her eye liner had smudged at the corners of her beautifully dark eyes after a day of wear, she was wearing nothing but an over sized ACDC t-shirt leaving her long legs bare driving Greg crazy.

Sara had heard what had happened and the only thing she could think to say was "sorry". It came out in a whisper. Greg didn't respond and without warning he stepped over the door frame pulling Sara into his arms. Sara's fingertips and toes tingled as she closed her front door behind him.

He kissed her slowly teasing her lips apart he slipped his tongue inside her mouth taking in the taste of mint choc chip and Baileys. She pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around Greg.

Greg slid his hand up Sara's thigh up to her hip, the contact of his cold skin against. He made easy work of removing the T- shirt Sara had been wearing and her underwear while they slowly stumbled to her bedroom. Greg laid Sara on the bed and stopped for a moment to look at her laying there in front of him, there was a still a thrill of seeing Sara naked.

But there was a familiarity about her that Greg loved. The way her skin smelt and tasted. Sara pulled herself up pulling Greg's tie off and tossing it aside she began unbuttoning his shirt. Soon enough Greg was as exposed as Sara. They both felt alive as their skin brushed and their longing grew into passion. Sara's back arched in an arabesque fashion she threw her head back as Greg held himself back waiting for her to peak. He could feel her whole body tighten as her breath caught in her chest and pleasure ran through every cell in her body. He released letting himself feel the ecstasy Sara was feeling.

Neither one of them cared about the consequences of what had just done, they had needed this.

They needed each other.


End file.
